


negotiations

by EMB664



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMB664/pseuds/EMB664
Summary: The Conference of the Birdsnegotiations were tiring
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

They spent hours negotiating endless details on how to establish peace among American clans. Again, the meetings ended late at night and everyone was exhausted. But even so, it was not guaranteed that the bullets in the revolvers would remain in them and not in someone's head, whether that of a member of the clans or a Ymbryne.

"We are doing great." commented Miss Wren.

"Moods are still upset," replied Miss Cuckoo with a loud sigh.

The ymbrynes finally left the tent where the meetings were held. They were all worn out and in need of some rest. For this reason and to avoid a catastrophe, at least two or three of the women spent the night in Marrowbone.

I didn't have a tent for them. The Ymbrynes preferred to sleep on the tree branches. An attitude that was questioned by some curious, but it was sympathetic. It was a sign of humidity and, also, the expectation that peace would not be long in coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of apparent calm, when she was dejected or about to doze, it was when she heard his voice and his threats. There was no way to negotiate, she just let it happen. They were just threats.

Their children were already safe. Jacob was recovering and the others were doing their tasks flawlessly. This allowed her to engage in negotiations with American clans and the reconstruction of the peculiar world.

With Isabel and other Ymbrynes, Alma was evaluating a pile of papers with the conditions imposed by American leaders.

She was sitting on one of the few chairs in a damp, dark room trying to meet the demands of a world under construction, to establish terms that were accepted by all American clans and to find clues as to what was actually happening. It was in those moments, when she should be focused, that she could feel her eyes getting heavier and her brother's voice getting stronger.

"Look ..." The sound of Jack's voice was distant, but it seemed that he was there, beside her, looking at the notes. "or just give up. Neither your Council nor anyone else will be able to prevent my return."

She kept shoveling the sheets of paper, even though she wasn't reading a word. It was always like this, as if she were trapped in a dream or hypnotized.


End file.
